Lena
by Awesome Claws
Summary: This is just a small story I plan on writing. It's going to be lemon of OCxTracerxMercy. I may or may not add on after that, but for now, that is all I have planned. Chapter one is just going to be story and building character relationship and chapter two is where things will get...interesting.
1. Chapter 1: Party

Back a while, during the Omnic Crisis, I was in the German National Guard, Leutnant Till Lindemann. One year, a fleet of omnics tried to take Eichwalde, a old castle village, my division was dispatched and we were instructed to fend them off until Overwatch reinforcements arrived to push an offensive force.

The two Overwatch officers that were dispatched were Reinhart and Genji. There was a moment when Genji was occupied with some omnics, so he didn't notice the tank coming up behind him, he tried to deflect the shell, but his knocked him back and through his sword out of his hand. He would've been killed if I didn't step in. I leaped on top of the turret and emptied my clip in its top. Genji never forgot what I did and we have remained friends ever since.

Over ten years later, during the beginning of the second Omnic Crisis, I was considering joining the Heer (army) again, and I get a letter in the mail from Genji inviting me to Overwatch's Halloween party on Watchpoint: Gibraltar. I never had a problem with speaking english and it would give me a chance to meet some of the other legendary heroes that stopped the omnics all those years ago.

I dress in a nice suit with a black tie, white shirt, black coat, jeans and red converse. Soldier 76 picks me up in a jet and we fly to Gibraltar. 76 is dressed a lá Rambo and he inspects my outfit.

"Where's your costume?" He asks me.

"Oh, I...I don't have one." I respond sheepishly.

76 shrugs, "I guess it's not important, but Mei might give you some crap for not dressing up."

We arrive shortly and the first thing I see is Winston, dressed in a safari explorer costume.

"Guten tag (Good day)! Sie müssen sein Till (You must be Till)." Winston says in impeccable German.

"Ja, Ich bin Till. Du bist Winston, nicht wahr? (Yes, I am Till. You are Winston, right?)" I respond.

"Ich bin Winston, korrekt."

"We get it Winston, you are super smart and stuff." A voice comes from behind Winston, he turns and McCree is walking towards us. McCree is wearing a costume that resembles the Lone Ranger. "Come on inside, everybody is waiting."

He leads the three of us to the commons where everyone else is waiting. My eyes scan the room and my eyes fall on Genji, he stands up and gives me a hug.

"Till, glad you could make it!" He says cheerfully.

"Genji, it's been too long. What are you dressed up as?" I joke.

"My Halloween costume? Cyborg ninja." He says and starts to laugh.

I laugh too, "Of course."

"Yeah, you sure are Genji's friend." I spin around and my jaw drops. In walks Angela Ziegler, a.k.a. Mercy, wearing a devil costume, complete with tail and devil horns. She looks awesome. "Are you okay?" She asks me, my mouth still hanging open.

I try to think of something to say, when I feel a hand rest under my chin and gently push my mouth closed. I turn again to see Lena Oxton, a.k.a. Tracer, grinning up at me. I'm a 6' 5" and I have my fair share of muscular build (Let's just say my callsign was "Hammer" in the National Guard).

"Careful, luv. You might trip over that jaw." Lena says with a wink.

I turn back to Angela, "I like your costume." I mumble embarrassed.

Lena zapped to my right side and grinned, "Oh, 'ello cute accent! Where are you from, luv?" She asked me, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Uh…I'm from Bad Aibling; it's in Bavaria." I say, somewhat taken aback by Lena's flirtatious attitude.

"They called you the hammer, right? In the German National Guard?" Angela asked.

Before I could answer, Genji stepped in, "That's right. Leutnant Hammer, he was. Able to smash a omnic in a single swing." He explained.

"I can see why." Tracer says, as she felt my bicep, in somewhat of a trance. She snapped out of it and beamed up at me. "So, a German soldier with incredible build and practically unrivaled strength, originating from Bavaria, and you are nicknamed 'The Hammer'?" Lena calls into the kitchen, "Hey, Reinhart, we found your replacement!"

"NEVER!" Reinhart bellows from the kitchen.

I blush from all the praise, "Well, I wouldn't go so far as to say that." I say bashfully. My cheeks turn bright red and Angela, Lena and Genji start laughing.

"You're so cute when you're modest." Angela says; she reaches out and pinches my cheek. I turn redder as she touches my face. I simper and look down.

"Aww, are we embarrassing you?" Tracer teases.

I shirk up, "No."

Tracer and Angela laugh more, "I'm sorry, Till. We're just teasing." Angela says, her accent dripping sensuality.

Lena wraps her arms around my torso and squeezes "We're so mean. Can you ever forgive us?" She asks me.

I shirk up more than I have ever shrunken, softly and shyly, I squeak "Okay."

I don't notice Angela and Lena winking at each other. Angela hugs me from my left side and they both, in unison, stand up and their toes and kiss me on either cheek. I can't help but let out a small giggle as a doofy, lovestruck grin crosses my face.

"Don't tell your girlfriend we did that." Lena tells me with a wink.

"I'm single."

"I see…" Angela says, she looks at Lena and they give eachother a devilish look.

"Okay, Lover Boy, let's go." Freemah Amari, a.k.a. Phara, places her hands on my shoulders and walks me over to the couch and sits me next to McCree and Mei, the latter of which the only other person, besides Genji, to witness it. I look over to her and she has the most ecstatic expression I have ever seen. Mei is dressed up like a panda.

I clear my throat, "What?" I ask, playing naïve.

"That. Was. So cute!" Mei says, excited. "Wait, why aren't you in costume?" She changes expressions almost instantly, which throws me off slightly.

"Oh well-" I don't even finish my sentence when a folding chair flies out of nowhere and hits me square in the nose. I slump over, my head hanging back from the whiplash. Everyone pulls out their weapons and scan outside for Talon soldiers. I hear 76 instruct Angela to get me somewhere safe and tend to my wound. Mercy glides over to me. She reaches for my head to see what hit me, but I just sit back up and look around like nothing's wrong. I shake my head to wake up. "Whoa, that came out of nowhere." I say nonchalantly. They all stare at me in disbelief.

Reinhart charges out of the kitchen, grabs me and throws me out the door, I land on my back and roll over so I'm on my feet. Reinhart leaps from the threshold and lands seven feet away from me, he holds his hand out to his side.

"Reinhart, what are you doing!?" Pharah calls out to him. Reinhart doesn't say anything. His hammer flies into his hand, like a magnet.

"New trick?" I ask, trying to seem all tough and badass because Angela and Tracer are watching.

"You know it." Reinhart shoots back.

"Reinhart, stop it!" Lena calls to him.

"Reinhart, don't!" Mei shouts.

Reinhart raises his hammer.

"Reinhart, no!" Angela pleas.

"Winston, go!" I hear Soldier 76 bark, and I see Winston charging at us.

"HAMMER DOWN!" Reinhart roars. He throws his hammer down, aiming for my head.

"Till, no!" I hear Lena call out again.

There is a large flash and Winston is thrown back and he lands in front of everyone else. He stands up. "What just happened?" He asked, confused.

They all look on, shocked, as I hold the hammer up with just one hand. Reinhart rests his hammer on his shoulder. "Still got it, ey Till?" He says.

"You know it, Pop." I smile at him.

"Pop?" McCree wonders aloud.

"What the hell was that?" 76 demands

"They do this everytime they see each other." Genji says, shaking his head.

Winston adjusts his outfit, "Say again?"

"Didn't you know?" wonders Genji.

"Know what?" Lena asks.

"Till is my Grandson!" Reinhart answers proudly.

Everyone looks at me, then to Reinhart, then to me again. I nod in confirmation.

The party continues on with no incident after that, once midnight rolled around, everyone decided to head out, except for me and Lena. "You know, my quarters are on the other side of the base," Lena says subtly, "Want to walk me there?" She inquires.

"Sure! I-I mean...ja, okay." I say, keeping my composure. We start walking to her quarters.

"So you said you were single." Lena mentions.

"Yeah, I don't have a girlfriend." I tell her. I brush it off as a conversation-starter. "What about you? Boyfriend? Girlfriend?"

"I have a girlfriend." I feel a wave a disappointment. "But we do like to experiment. Every once in awhile." She says.

I stop walking and stare at her in disbelief. I am waiting for her to tell me she's kidding. I hold my breath. She looks up at me with an almost-evil smile. She brushes my cheek with the back of her hand and then turns back around and walks up to her door. "This is me." She tells me. Lena leads me into the living room and sits me on the couch. "You want anything to drink?" She asks me.

"Oh, uh...no thanks, but what was that one thing you said?"

"Oh...that." She sits down next to me. "Go ahead, take off your jacket get comfortable." I follow her instructions; I remove my jacket and loosen my tie. She sees the tattoos on my back through my shirt. "Hey, what is that?" She says, poking at the shapes.

"Oh these?" I confirm. I unbutton my shirt and pull it down and rest in by my elbows. "These are my tattoos." Lena pulls at my shirt and slips it off my arms and tosses it on a lazy chair across the coffee table. In the center of my back, there is an antique silver hammer surrounded by the words "Blut und Ehre", which meant "Blood and Honor" and "Schutz der Unschuldigen", which meant "Protect the innocent". On my side, there was a list of 5 names.

"Wow! That is so cool!" Lena raved, "Who are these people?"

I run my fingers along the names and remember who they were, "These people...they are people I fight for. My parents, Grandpa, my...my brother. He was in the National Guard with me and...he was killed.

Lena looked up at me, "Wow. I'm so sorry." She wrapped her arms around my torso, comforting me. I lie on the couch and she nuzzles up to me and rests her head on my chest. I place my hands on her back. That was one of the few times I could fall asleep peacefully, with Lena in my arms.


	2. Chapter 2: Dream

My vision is blurry, but I can still make out where I am: Eichenwald. I look to my left, a wall of Omnic turrets mows down an entire squad of my comrades. I try to move to help them, but my feet seem like they are rooted in the ground. I look to my right, and I see my brother. I know what's coming. I shout to him. I want to scream at the top of my lungs and tell him to get out of that area, but I only feel like I'm merely muttering it under my breath.

"Christian! Rückzug! Rückzug!" I call to him. He looks over, he looks me in the eye. He just stands there staring at me. There is no emotion on his face, just a blank stare. He doesn't move, he just stares at me. The ear-splitting sound of fired missiles pierces the sky. They always find their target. The missile doesn't hit him, but the flames swallow his body and I see his figure fall apart like leafs.

My vision blurs, and the gunfire is silenced. The screams of soldiers come to a halt. The smoke and fire fade away. The sky clears and I almost feel the sun against my skin. Instead of crashing of metal and whirring of Omnic gears, I hear a soft breeze and nothing else. Where am I? My conscious slowly, peacefully fades away.

I jerk open my eyes. I look around. I'm still on the couch. Lena is lying beside me. Her right arm is wrapped around my back and hold me close to her. Her left arm rests on my chest, above my heart. Her head is nuzzled in my shoulder and she is softly hushing me, like she's comforting a child that just had a nightmare.

"You cry in your sleep." She tells me. I reach up and rub my eyes.

"I didn't scare you, did I?"

"Not at all." She says as she pecks my cheek.

"I'm sorry, I should be getting home." I stand up and pull my shirt back on. I grab my jacket and tie and head to the door.

"You can spend the night here!" She offers.

It's now I realize how heavy my limbs feel. I'll never be able to pilot a jet home. "Okay."

Lena smiles, "Okay, right this way." she leads me to her bedroom.

"Where will you sleep?" I ask her.

"Oh I'll just take the couch."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it'll be fine. Get some rest."

As soon as my head hits the pillow, I drift off again.

By the time I wake up, the sun is still rising and the base is only semi-illuminated. I walk out into the living room and Lena is standing in the kitchen next to a kettle.

"Morning, luv!" She beams at me, "Sleep well?"

I smile, her bubbly attitude always charms me. "Fine, thanks."

"I am making some tea, want any?" She asks.

"No thanks, I should be getting back to Bad Aibling; I have to be at work in an hour." I explain.

"Well, can you come over Saturday so we can have some tea uninterrupted?" She walks over to me and smiles.

"Okay. What time?"

She thinks for a moment then suggests, "20:00?"

"Isn't that a little late for tea?" I inquire.

"I'm British, luv! Everytime is tea time for me!" She jokes.

I laugh, "Okay then, Lena. See you Saturday at 20:00." I make my way out the door, "See you soon, 'Tracer'." I call to her.

"It's a date, 'Hammer'." She calls back.

"Well, Till. You got a date with Tracer. She is like a dream." I think to myself.


	3. Chapter 3: Clothes

Saturday rolls around and I am getting ready to head to Tracer's apartment. I go over the holomessage in my head.

"Hey, luv! Turns out I'm on leave this weekend," Lena explains, "I'll be staying at my apartment in King's Row. The address has been attached to this holomessage. See you there!" I climb into my jet and set course for King's Row.

I arrive and walk towards the front door to her apartment. An omnic in hotel uniform looks up at me, "Can I help you?" He asks.

"I'm here for Lena Oxton." I tell him.

"Here I am!" Lena blinks to right in front of the desk, next to me. "Hey, Till!"

The concierge omnic pushes the button to unlock the elevator and Lena and I walk in. Lena presses the top floor.

"Top floor, _ja_?" I mention.

"Yep. Overwatch pays better than you'd expect, innit?" The elevator stops and we walk to her door. She unlocks it and we walk in.

"Why don't you take a seat." She told me. I sit on the couch and she sits next to me.

"So, luv…" She begins to say, "I've got something important to ask you." She stands back up and blinks over to the kitchen cabinets and opens one.

"What is that?"

She blinks back over to the living room; she is holding something behind her back. "Do you want to have some fun, luv?" She asks me and presents a bong from behind her back.

I grin, "Uh...sure." I take the bong and she hands me a lighter. We both take a hit and I feel it hit right away.

"How is it?" She asks me giggling.

"I like it." I smile as my vision goes blurry. "Actually, I-I…" Everything goes black.

"Good boy." I hear Lena say.

I see Lena taking my hand and leading me down a hallway, but it's all blurry and only comes through in flashes. I feel cold air against my body. Then it goes black again.

I come to and I'm kneeling in the middle of her bedroom. I look down and I'm not wearing any clothes. I look up and see Tracer lying on her side, on her bed, nude. "Am I dreaming?" I wonder to no one in particular.

Tracer giggles, "I hope not. I would like this to be real." I scramble to my feet and cover my crotch with my hands. I hear footsteps from behind me and before I can turn around, two arms wrap around my chest and someone kisses my neck. I relax. The hands push me onto the bed. Tracer spins me around and starts to frantically kiss my chest. I look up and see Angela, wearing her devil horns, a red corset, thigh-high boots, her pin-on devil's tail and nothing else.

"What is going on?!" I ask, slightly startled.

"Please, let us have you." Lena begs, "It's been so long since we've had a big strong man like you give us their bodies."

"We have gotten so hungry. As soon as Lena saw you she told us you needed to be our meal." Angela explains to me, talking up to the bed.

"So...what do you want me to do?" I ask, still in shock.

"Just give us your body. We can barely hold it" Lena reaches down and strokes her engorged cunt. "It's all juicy." She whines. I stare at it and become erect.

Angela gasps, "Oh, Lena. Look at the cock. It's gorgeous!" She moans and begins to touch herself. Lena grabs my dick and rubs it against her cheek. She shudders.

"Won't you please. Help us." Lena pleads to me, breathlessly.

Angela glides over to me and holds her tits above my face. "Please...you are so beautiful…"

I can't help but reach out and squeeze her perfect rack, as Lena's soft skin rubs against my sensitive member. "Okay," I say, softly, "Make love to me."

They both dig their nails into my skin. I can feel their eagerness, their beautiful, warm bodies, clutching mine.

A/N: Sorry to leave on a cliff hanger, but I like this ending.


	4. Chapter 4: Pleasure

Almost instantly, a sensation shoots through my body, but I barely have enough time to react to that, before Angela buries her head in my neck and begins to nibble my ear and neck. I wrap my arms around Angela and squeeze her. The sensation returns; it's warm and wet all over my throbbing member. It feels good. I look down and Lena is jerking her head up and down on my dick. Pleasure shoots through me and I let out a groan.

Angela whispers into my ear, "We will each have our own way with your manhood and you with have your way with both off us. Understand?"

I nod quickly.

"Good boy. You can have me first." She whispers, then pecks my neck and makes her way down my chest to my thick, tough muscles than tense with Lena's every movement. Angela sits up on my stomach and rubs my pectorals.

I bring my hands up and touch her skin. It is so soft and smooth. She places her hands on my and leads them to the laces on her corset. I know what she wants me to do. With a fluid motion, I tear it off and reveal her supple breasts, so perfectly small and perky.

Lena giggles as she strokes my cock that leaks pre-cum. She strokes harder and plunges it down her throat. I go limp with pleasure.

"Das fühlt sich so gut an." I blurt out. Angela giggles. I grab her breasts and twist her hard nipples, she purrs with delight.

She brings her hips up to my face and I feel the heat radiating off of her. I open my mouth, stick out my tongue and she lowers onto me. Right away, my tongue goes up her pussy and she cries out. She gyrates her hips, begging for more. I move my tongue and lips all around her moist pussy. She moans and squeals.

Suddenly, the most incredible feeling engulfs my being.

"Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck me! Yes!" Lena screams.

"That's it, baby." Angela says in between breaths. "You have had that, now how do you like my other side." She twists around and her huge, beautiful ass hovers just above my mouth. "Please, baby. It's so sensitive." She pleads, pussy leaking on my neck. I dive in. It is so beautiful.

I realize then, Lena has lowered herself on my cock. She begins to bounce as she lets out cries and groans of intense bliss.

I rub Angela's asshole with my tongue. "Yes, that's it! Right there…right there!" She says overcome with pleasure.

The sensation gets stronger as Lena continues to fuck me. I lick and pump my hips harder. Lena and Angela's breath gets quicker. Our collective orgasm approaches. Closer...and closer. We each scream in unison and I cum inside Lena's pussy and Angela squirted all over Lena and me. Lena crawled up beside me, oozing cum.

Panting, Angela told us, "It's mein turn."

Translations:

"Das fühlt sich so gut an" = That feels so good. "Mein": My


End file.
